User talk:Asteriea
I'm guessing you're here to leave a message? Make sure to sign with ~~~~! If I've read your message, you'll see next to it! Archives Each archive has 100 headers in it (I can't be bothered to count how many messages :3) *Archive 1 (August 3rd 2014 - March 23rd 2014) ---- My new char Kibeth, can you see if my new char Daisy Frosterson's forum is ok, please?Cynderheart (talk) 19:46, March 25, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Cynder's Trust Cynderheart (talk) 15:50, March 26, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart About the yule ball c: Hey, do you want me to post on the Yule ball? Harold and his little sister could arrive together and meet up with your chara's ~The life of one is what matters most, to the littlest plant to the biggest Animal<3 (talk) 01:11, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Åh okay Åh okay. Pyt, jeg vil ikke deltage, hvis jeg ikke kan få det på dansk. Tak! DanskStjerne (talk) 20:10, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Chan and Shayne In case I'm not still around when you get back I posted at the Fat Lady's Portrait, I hope that's okay :) Emmatiger 15:51, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Want to Kibeth, do you want to RP with both our first years, my first year April Feralstine, and your first year Kea Willow in the Library? Cynderheart (talk) 18:34, April 8, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Library Posted in the Library, well more like replied to your post in the Library. Cynderheart (talk) 18:59, April 8, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Square Feed For Jisk's sake, I will say 13. RP? Do you want to RP? If so choose one of my chars: Cynder's Characters Cynderheart (talk) 18:30, April 10, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart I pick Sanar Willow and what one of my chars did you pick? Cynderheart (talk) 19:17, April 10, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Sure, I'll post first or do you want to? Cynderheart (talk) 19:29, April 10, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Ok Cynderheart (talk) 19:43, April 10, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart The Kaleido-Folk :D It was suggested that I notify you that Max Grey has applied :D http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/The_Kaleido-Folk_Registration 22:15, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Old Forest RP? Kaleido-Folk I was just looking at the Kaleido-Folk Roster again...I man and 9 women...poor guy...or I guess lucky guy depending on how you look at it. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:21, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Durmstrang Post? LittleRedCrazyHood 02:07, April 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: You don't have to move into the crowd. Maybe you could pretend that they went out of the area before it was closed off and Jørgen and Chanterelle snuck out? LittleRedCrazyHood 09:28, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Want to? (#2) Want to RP at The Kaleido-Folk:Camp/Campfire? Cynderheart (talk) 15:08, April 15, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Sure, I already started, and are you using Dustfinger? Cynderheart (talk) 15:21, April 15, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Can and Did? Can you check Forum:Violet McKane and did you post yet on The Kaleido-Folk:Camp/Campfire? Cynderheart (talk) 16:48, April 15, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart OMG LINE I WAS TALKING TO CLEVERBOT EVIE AND I TOLD HER MY NAME WAS PRUSSIA AND SHE SAID I THOUGHT YOUR NAME WAS CANADA MY HETALIA FEELS HAVE EXPLODED. My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 12:02, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Can you check Forum:Sofia McStar, please? Cynderheart (talk) 14:57, April 16, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Is it good now? PS: I took out the part about her being in Lil Bundles and put she's been to two different orphanages and from foster home to foster home. Cynderheart (talk) 17:16, April 16, 2014 (UTC)Cynderhaeart Can you check Forum:Ravena Waffling and Sylvia's char Forum:Jinna Waffling? Cynderheart (talk) 16:28, April 17, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart How is it now? Cynderheart (talk) 16:39, April 17, 2014 (UTC)Cynerheart Do you? Do you want to RP sometime tomarrow or today? Cynderheart (talk) 20:05, April 16, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart End of Year Party It's on!! Just wondering when next week (of if) Lirael Willow & the Kaleido-Folk would perform...:D 19:26, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Elsa!!!! Are you on? Come on chat, please! Can? Can you check Forum:Leona Reese and Forum:May Reese, please? Cynderheart (talk) 14:23, April 23, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Can you make one or two userboxes for me from the James Bond movie Goldeneye, the chars I'm a fan of are Xenia_Onatopp and Natalya_Simonova, please? Cynderheart (talk) 15:07, April 24, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart In case you haven't seen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G3bns2s342s Alex Jiskran 09:25, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Rating Policy Strictly speaking, Kibeth, "b*tch" in on the no-no list, though I believe it's occasional, careful use isn't an issue. However, given Livia's rant as Asbjorn in your Hogsmeade RP, I feel I have to mention this too. Alex Jiskran Ideas Maybe Hey, Kib :) I can't remember if it was you that was saying yesterday that there should be more arranged marriages on the wiki or if it was someone else, I was only half paying attention at the time :P But I was thinking about it last night because I couldn't sleep, as you do, and if there was to be another arranged marriage I'd like to be a part of it if possible :) I had two ideas really. The first being, could Annika Lehti be a candidate for an arranged marriage if I was to change her a little, provided she gets sorted okay. I just wondered. Or...I was thinking, (this idea might sound a little crazy) could Twyla somehow end up finding out where she came from and who her real family are and they could have lost her or something but put her up for an arranged marriage when she was only a baby. I don't know because I don't really understand how arranged marriages work or the reasons behind them, it was just an idea. Or maybe that would be too complicated and weird, I just thought it could be interesting for the future maybe. Well, just let me know :) I'll probably see you on chat later. Do you like my new signature too? :D I found a website saying how to make cool signatures so I thought I'd try it out :P (I'm sorry this message is so long as well, I didn't realize how much I'd written! And I'll stop rambling now...) Hakuna Matata 08:21, April 29, 2014 (UTC) RP? and Can? Can you check Forum:Amethst and Ruby Daimonds? Kibeth, They will be my last two chars. And do you want to RP at Scatty's House? I'll be Scatty. Cynderheart (talk) 17:33, April 30, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Can you and Blue come to http://moon-clan.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat, Please? Cynderheart (talk) 16:21, May 1, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart can you help me add emotie's to http://silverclan-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Emoticons?action=edit, please? Cynderheart (talk) 18:23, May 1, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart You are now an admin on Silverclan Roleplay Wiki Cynderheart (talk) 18:38, May 1, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart I'm Kibeth, I'm going to be on Moon Clan chat if you need me. Cynderheart (talk) 17:24, May 2, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart I wanted to show you my sig real quick and tell me what you think Cynderheart (talk) 17:52, May 2, 2014 (UTC) I still want to RP with you Kibeth. Cynderheart (talk) 18:33, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Word bubble Red, can you please check the bubble for Niele, as in the RP at the shrieking shack she and Tarrin only manage eleven bubbles total before overflow. Alex Jiskran 22:47, May 6, 2014 (UTC) RP? I received your .... um, whachacallit in ask.fm. So where will we rp? =) The problem with some people... is that they exist! ☽Mathemagician☾ Liudvikas Hey, can I like, adopt Liudvikas? - Re: Any would do! =) I'll be using Hadley 'cause she's the only character I've had sorted The problem with some people... is that they exist! ☽Mathemagician☾ Hmm, Kea Willow, then =) The problem with some people... is that they exist! ☽Mathemagician☾ Bitten? Did you plan on Antonio Fernández Inglesias getting bitten in the Shrieking Shack? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:50, May 12, 2014 (UTC) RP Kibeth, do you want to RP? Posted I already posted on our rp @ Porticus Periculum =) The problem with some people... is that they exist! ☽Mathemagician☾ I'm I'm going to be gone till I get my own laptop can you make sure no one else mess with my chars but you, Jack, Blue, Jay, Jisk, Red, and Tiger can but not delete them. Porticus Periculum Posted =) few days ago actually. forgot to remind you The problem with some people... is that they exist! ☽Mathemagician☾ You may or may not find this amusing Just don't hate me XD 13:50, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello Sorry, I kinda left suddnely and Haven't really been on, but I was wondering if we where still continuing the RP with Emmett, and Your chara and Such in the hospital wing. :D ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 15:15, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Pie Alrighty then I shall post chica. :D ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 15:08, May 23, 2014 (UTC) EESM chat? >:3 Tap, tap Elsa! So I was looking around and have happened to find Clarice. She looks like a character with some kind of potential, so I want to adopt her. And if you are fine with that, perhaps, if I make some minor changes, would that be fine? Sophia McLaren - ~ Ex-Slytherin Quidditch Beater, Auror, The Girl With No Mistakes, The Lorell Corsair, The Golden Lady 22:06, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Auror-ing Stuff Hello, owner of an auror. Draco Rookwood has asked Max Grey to do a survey of active aurors regarding the following questions: What are the top three requirements which -auror- does not think are adequately fulfilled? What are their top three candidates for the most overlooked problem/potential problem/ individual/group? Please owl me back the answers for these questions for all aurors you have, or let me know if you want to RP the survey. 16:53, July 2, 2014 (UTC) BREAKING NEWS! Estella Tyrell, Minister of Magic, has RELEASED Barant Black, ex-leader of the WHPS! The full facts as to why the Minister of Magic has done this are still not fully known, but evidence of letter's between Barant Black and herself suggest that she has been communicating with him for over four months! Get the full facts from the article that will be posted later today. ~ The Daily Prophet. ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 16:22, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Daily Prophet/Issue Eight Issue Eight from the Daily Prophet has been posted. Read about the full story of how Orion Tulen killed Oliver Planes and also how an employee at Madam Puddifoot's was fired over a small clover shaped tattoo on her hand. Read it here. Image Deletion This is a notice that in a short time, I will be going through your files and tagging all your unused files for deletion. You still have at least one day more to go through your files and add your user category and put Category:Unused Not Deleted1 on the unused files you do want and Category:Candidates for deletion on the files you don't want. If you do this, please notify me on my talk page and I will not delete the ones you have tagged accordingly. Otherwise, you will soon receive another notification on my talk page with a list of files I have tagged for deletion, and you will have two weeks to respond before deletion. ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 01:45, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Yes, that's correct. ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 13:56, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Nymph Questions Heya Kibby. I'm not sure if you're the right person to ask about this, but you're one of my best friends on the wiki and I know you've got a Nymph so I thought that maybe you could point me in the right direction. You know when you first started mentioning Nymphs and asked if I wanted one, but I was confused about the ages and why it mattered and everything and eventually other people made one instead? I noticed when looking in the Race Policy for something else that there are some new types of Nymphs added. I didn't know if anyone could have one of these or if it's invitation only, and does the age still matter? I was thinking of making a new orphan soon and liked the Nymph idea. It's no problem if I'm not allowed one or if I'm confused somewhere, I just thought it was best to ask because if you don't ask then you'll never know :D I'm sorry for the annoying long message. Maybe we can talk on chat sometime when you're around, I haven't seen you in a couple of days and I miss you :( xx Emma tigerlily 15:55, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Images So HoR deleted everything you tagged for deletion- however when I went to check Category:Kibeth's characters only the unused photos on the first page had Category:Unused Not Deleted1. The other unused photos start on the 4th page, so could you check to make sure you want all those photos? Add the ones you don't want to the deletion category, add the unused tag to the rest, etc. Thank you! ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 13:24, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Care to join me on chat on EESM? IRC, maybe? Hmm, okay If you're up for trying Chatzy - it works on my phone, kindle and iPod - otherwise we can chat then :) http://us21.chatzy.com/65318410682840 I'm here if you're up for it :) We definitely need to come up with a name 'cause they won't be firsties for long :p 05:42, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Sure! About the rp, sure! Just tell me when >.< "I'm a sexy unicorn in the size of a potato. A sexy potato, if you must." - Twerking Mofo Mythology Mythology has been added to the active classes this year. Please get it started soon. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:44, August 12, 2014 (UTC) A wanderer says... Eva Mc ~ Ex-Slytherin Quidditch Beater, Auror, The Girl With No Mistakes, The Lorell Corsair, The Golden Lady, Editor for the Daily Prophet, The Little Troublemaker P.S. As necessary as players are, I just had to :P LumosMax Invitation Hey! Quick Question, When's the first LumosMax band meeting? Daily Prophet - Issue 9 delivery The Daily Prophet has just released Issue 9! Please be sure to comment in the bottom of the blog, RPing your chars' reactions to the article within the issue. Thanks, and enjoy! ~ Colin 687 23:28, August 28, 2014 (UTC)